onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle, Part 1
The Final Battle, Part 1 Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 21 Directed By: Steve Pearlman Air Date: May 14, 2017 Previous Episode: The Song in Your Heart Next Episode The Final Battle, Part 2 "The Final Battle, Part 1" is the twenty-first episode and the first part of the two part, two hour Season 6 finale of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on May 14, 2017. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Seattle monorail is seen going through the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Storybrooke events take place after the current events of "The Song in Your Heart", while the current events in the Enchanted Forest occur after "Mother's Little Helper". The future events depicted in both Part 1 and Part 2 occur after the current events taking place in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, with the future events in the Enchanted Forest depicted in Part 1 occurring some time before the future events in Seattle depicted in Part 2. 'In the Character's Past' In the woods, a man is seen running away from a beast. He reaches a cabin and sends his daughter, Lucy, away with the "Once Upon A Time" storybook, telling her to keep it safe as he fights off the creature. 'During Fiona's Curse in Storybrooke and All Realms' It has been hours after Fiona enacted her curse on the entire town that engulfed everyone after the wedding. However, Henry, who is spared somehow, wakes up with the storybook in his hands, and starts searching for his family. After running into Archie, he tells Henry that Emma at the hospital, where she is now committed to a psychiatric ward for the past two years. While visiting Emma, he learns that with Fiona's curse, Regina's original curse was never broken, and Emma had stopped believing him. He asks her where Snow, Hook, and David are, but the new curse now has Emma believing that these events never existed, citing that she has made so much progress and can’t go back, then tells Henry to stop telling her about these stories. Suddenly Fiona (who is now the Mayor and Henry's mother) arrived and takes the book from Henry, but before he left he whispered in Emma's ear to tell her to resist as the Final Battle in coming. At the same time in the Enchanted Forest, Snow, David, Hook, and Regina wake up and discover they have returned to the place where the events that lead to the first curse began, as they discover it is a prison for them and its tied to the book. Fiona, who is using this to banish Emma's family forever, tells Emma that she must burn the storybook if she wants to be released from the hospital, but Emma refused. Back in the trapped realm, Everyone now realizes that Fiona is using Emma's soul so she can stop believing, and when Zelena showed up with Jefferson's hat, they transported into a portal of doors, where Zelena's realm disappeared, By succeeding, Fiona can make Emma destroy all the realms, prompting them to come up with a plan to save Emma. At the same time in Storybrooke, Fiona brings lunch to Gold and asks that he fix her watch, as it appears that she now being the primary support in the wake of Belle's "disappearance." It appears that Emma is starting to lose her faith, as the realms are starting to disappear, and its forcing everyone to take shelter in the castle, even bringing Aladdin and Jasmine after Agrabah disappeared. Outside, Hook and David climb a beanstalk in hopes of finding a magic bean that will get everyone back to Storybrooke. At the same time, Henry breaks Emma out of the hospital and takes his mother to the roof top in hopes that she will remember her wedding to Killian. Suddenly, her memories returned, but now Emma has doubts and tells Henry she wants to return to Boston for fear that Fiona will put her back in the psychiatric ward, so Henry decided to help her. Meanwhile, Gideon is extremely upset of Belle deserting him and now sees Fiona as more of a mother than Belle, and even Gold's attempts to console his son doesn't help either. Back In the trapped realm, Regina and Zelena try to work on a potion but most of her ingredients are gone, when The Evil Queen arrives and offered to help. In Storybrooke hours later, Henry attempts to steal the storybook back from Fiona but she catches him, and believes that she can use him to control Emma. But as Henry escapes, Fiona pushes him down the stairs before he takes off. Moments later, Gold asks Fiona to reopen the investigation into Belle’s disappearance. As Fiona tries to talk him out of it, she shows him pictures of Belle enjoying life in other countries, and wants Gold to move on from Belle, and he fell for her lies. Back in the trapped realm, Hook and David began their search for the magic beans, only to encounter a dragon and the creature chases them. At the hospital, Henry wakes up and discover that Fiona and Emma there, Fiona finally succeeded in convincing Emma to burn the storybook in the furnace, as Fiona tells Emma it's the only way to keep Henry safe and to end these stories. Thanks to Fiona's scheme, the entire realms depicted in the book are now going up in flames, which leads up to the beginning of the second episode, where the young girl returns to her home and discover everything destroyed, until Tiger Lily showed up, telling her to take the book to her mother. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Jaime Murray as The Black Fairy *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Alison Fernandez as Lucy Mills *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Sara Tomko as Tiger Lily *David Avalon as Doc *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a growing Beanstalk. *During the original airing, the title card for "The Final Battle, Part 2" featuring the Seattle Center Monorail was used at the beginning of this episode. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 15, 2017. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scene where The Black Fairy pushed Henry down the stairs was filmed on a set at The Bridge Studios. The stairs were covered in green-screen material, which were digitally transformed into a real staircase during post-production.